


The Garage

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Ain't Mine</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Garage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ain't Mine

Disclaimer: Ain't Mine

A/N Original, this was a scene from a story, but I'm recycling the story for other uses and thought I'd share this scene because it was rather funny, I thought. At 151 words, it's not a drabble; however, it, or a similar scene, might show up later on in my next big RPM story.

* * *

The roar of an engine echoed through the main space of the Base, it choked for a moment, and then with an ash spewing backfire, it fell silent. Before either of the young men working on the jeep could comment on its latest 'death', a female voice yelled, "Do you two mind?" Summer, clad in her favorite pj's, leaned over the railing, "the _one time_ Dr K says I can sleep in and you two just HAVE to play with that stupid jeep. Honestly, some respect for the person who hears _everything_ in her room, please?" She glared at them for a moment, looking at not only the jeep that the two were working on, but the heap that Flynn had brought in the day before that was in multiple parts. "This isn't a base, it's a garage!" She declared, whirling and slamming her door behind her.


End file.
